Labios compartidos
by SonySwan
Summary: Desde los 14 años estan juntos... ahora va a aver complicaciones en su relacion, nuevos amores..amigos incondicionales..celos y peleas... No soy muy buena con los summarys pero es bueno! T2H
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi nueva idea loca!**

Epilogo:

Desde los 14 años Edward y Bella estaban juntos. Siempre fueron el uno para el otro, si claro que como toda pareja se peliaban, pero ellos siempre chocaban.

Aunque a los 10 minutos lo arreglaban, por que se amaban incondicionalmente, se conocían desde pequeños. Eran muy felices juntos.

Ahora 3 años después Empezaban las complicaciones para ellos…

Mas peleas… amores nuevos… celestinos…amigsoa incondicionales… gente nueva y muchas cosas mas…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

**E****POV**

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y soy muy feliz. Mi novia Bella Swan es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, aunque si Alice –mi hermana menor, la duende- no existiera ella y yo jamás hubiésemos estado juntos. Ahora, mi hermana Alice, Jasper-su novio.-, Bella y yo iremos a vivir al internado de Forks High School, ya que Bella jamás conoció a sus padres, y su Tía Zarina murió hace unos 5 meses.

Alice y yo tenemos que ir allí gracias a que mi madre es una famosa modelo, y tiene su propia empresa de modelaje, mi padre la ama tanto que no la dejaría ir sola, gracias a eso yo puedo estar con mi hermosa Bella, y claro Jasper, el novio de Alice, no puede vivir sin ella, asíque le rogó a sus padres que lo dejaran y aceptaron.

Ahora en 2 horas, tenemos que viajar a Forks, ya que vivimos en Vancouver, Canadá.

No nos interesa estar en un internado con tal de estar los 4 cuatro juntos.

Aunque con Bella nos peleamos mucho, siempre son peleas sin importancia nos arreglamos en un suspirar.

Alice estaba con Bella cambiándose, Bella no tardaba tanto como Alice. Pero siempre valía la pena esperar para ver el resultado, aunque siempre estaba hermosa.

Mire la hora en mi reloj, 5.15 de la mañana. ¡Dios, llegaremos tarde!

-¡Bella, Alice! Apuren el tramite, se nos irá el avión.-Les grité desde el salón de mi casa.

-¡Huy, dios! Ya vamos.-gritó la vos de soprano del duendecillo.

-El 'ya vamos' en su idioma debe significar 'esperen una hora mas'- dijo Jasper en broma, con una mueca dramática en su cara.

-¡JASPER TE OI!-gritó Alice, enojada. Mire a Jasper con el horror pintado en mi cara. No era bueno ver Alice histérica o enojada. Jasper estaba más pálido de lo que era.

Se escucho la risa de Bella, y sonreí como idiota. Se escucharon pasos por el techo y supe que habían terminado.

Bajo Alice primero, y iba con unos jeans de un tono negro y una remera en amarillo patito, tacos del mismo color y su pelo color marrón oscuro apuntando para todos lados. _Que raro Alice con esos colores…_

Bajo mi Bella, ella estaba con una remera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero tipo motoquero, sus jeans tenía un tono verdazo. Su pelo color negro lo tenía atado en un rodete y dos mechoncitos caían al costado de su cara, esta levemente maquillada con una sombra color marroncito, delineado y alargador. _Hermosa, simplemente hermosa._

Bella me sonrío y vino dando saltitos hacia a mi tal cual hizo Alice con Jasper.

-¿Vamos?- me dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mire a Jasper y este asintió.

-¡Si!- chillo Alice y luego puso cara de psicópata- _aunque luego vamos a hablar de lo que has dicho_- le susurró a Jasper, a este se le cayo la cara. Con Bella reímos, y nos dimos un besito.

Bella era petisita como Alice, por eso la mayoría de las veces tenia que levantarla para besarla.

-Petisa…-le susurre en el oído cariñosamente como lo hacía siempre.

-¡Tonto!- dijo riéndose.

Salimos de casa con las maletas y las subimos al taxi que nos estaba esperando, ya que habíamos mandado mi auto allá.

Estubimos charlando de cómo serian las cosas allá y demas, si serian buena onda los chicos y si serian muy exigentes los profesores.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos las maletas. Eperamos 45 minutos y nos llamaron, subi con Bella de la mano y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos, Bella puso su MP3 y me dio un auricular a mi, estuvimos escuchando musica hasta que nos dormimos, cuando llegamos Jasper nos despertó.

Bajamos y llamamos un taxi, le dijimos a donde queriamos ir y nos dijo que si…

Llegamos a un lugar con una reja negra y un cartel enorme que decia 'Forks High School'. Le pagamos al taxista y agarramos las maletas.

·

·

Nos habia atendido una señora grande, y nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones, a mi me tocaba con Alice mi hermana, claro. El problema era… ¿Con quien le tocaba a Mi Bella?

**Bueno, aunque en este primer capi, parezcan la pareja perfecta que siempre son, en este fic son como una pareja normal, porque como la pareja de Be&Ed que nos relata S. Meyer, no existe, no me mal interpreten, me encanta Twi Light pero queria jugar un poco con los personajes, que no sean siempre esa pareja perfecta que nunca pelean o que nunca cometen errores. Un beso grande… si les gusta mi idea háganmelo saber, dejen reviews. **

_·SonySwan!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.

**BPOV**

Estaba un poco triste ya que no me habían asignado cuarto ni con Alice ni con Edward. ¿Quién me tocaría de compañera?. Mire el papel de mi mano, _312._ ¡Uff ni en el mismo piso de Edward!

_¡Que mala suerte, Bella!, _me dijo esa molesta voz de mi cabeza, la odiaba.

·

Cuando entre en mi habitación, había una maletas negras, eran dos… pero eran pequeñas.

¡Si, por suerte mi compañera no debería ser una loca de las compras como Alice!

_¡Mala amiga!, _canturreó esa maldita voz.

Mire por la habitación, era linda, las paredes eran de un gris cemento claro y los muebles eran todos blancos, había computadora y equipo de música, TV, y dos camas. No eran separadas las habitaciones…que raro.

-¡Hola!-sentí una voz detrás de mí, profunda y…_masculina_

Giré sobre mis talones y atrás mió había un chico de piel mas oscura que la mía , pelo corto negro, ojos hermosos negros y era muy musculoso. ¡_Woha! Que bueno esta,_ pensé.

-mnhm, hola- le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Eres mi compañera?-dijo sonriendo, pero luego hizo una mueca.- …pensé que sería un _compañero._ ¿Tu no eres un hombre disfrazado de mujer no?-dijo en tono de broma, con una linda -_demasiado linda_-Sonrisa.

Me reí, ante mi pensamiento, y también por su broma. Y negué.- No, no lo soy.

-¡Ok! Es un alivio- me dijo con una mueca dramática en su cara. Se acercó a mi y me tendió la mano.-Soy Jacob Black.- yo sonreí y le tome la mano.

-Isabella Swan- contesté.

-Okay, Isa…

-Solo Bella.- le corté y el me sonrió, aún mas.

-Claro, claro. Okay, _Bella_,- dijo enfatizando mi nombre.- Voy a buscar, a mi prima. En un segundito vuelvo.- dijo dándose vuelta, asentí, y se fue hacia la puerta.-¡No te vallas, quiero que la conozcas! Se llevaran bien…- y luego murmuro algo así como un 'creo…'

Me puse a acomodar mis cosas, y pensaba en Jacob. Era muy lindo, y simpático y tenia un muuuy lindo cuerp…

_¡Dios Bella, tu novio es un dios griego y te fijas en ese!_, otra vez, la voz.

Si, esta vez, aunque me costaba decirlo. Tenia un Dios Griego como novio, era dulce, lindo cuerpo, no me era infiel y era compasivo y bueno. Aunque a veces peleamos, es el mejor.

-Si, eso Bella. Vamos, desecha a Jacob de tu tonta cabecita.- me concentré a pleno en acomodar mis cosas, y 30 minutos después apareció Jacob riéndose estruendosamente con una chica al lado de el, con una sonrisa también. Ella era flaquita y un poco mucho mas alta que yo, morena de piel, pelo negro –Largo y muy brilloso, debo decir- y ojos negros. _Si, se nota que son primos. Hasta pasarían por hermanos._ Dijo la voz.

Hice una mueca rara, no me daba buena espina esta chica. Tenia cara de santa pero, Alice un día me dijo… _'Bella, las que tienen cara de santas __**son las peores**__, cuídate de esas, les das la mano y te toman el codo…' _eso me quedó grabado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hola- dijo en voz baja, su sonrisa ya no estaba, tenia una voz… no rara sino con un acento raro- Soy Leah Black.

Tome su mano y sonreí falsamente. Había aprendido a actuar un poco gracias a Alice, una sonrisa falsa me salía, por lo menos.

-Si,-dije.- Bella Swan.

-Ah- se limitó a contestar. Mire a Jacob, y me di cuenta que no se habia percatado que no nos íbamos a llevar _nada _bien

_Hombres…_ me dijo la voz. Dios, esto no me estaba gustando, ya ivan dos veces en el dia que tenia que darle la razón a esa voz. _Te lo dije._

-_Jacky,_ me voy.-le dijo.- Emily y Rechel me esperan.

-Okey, nos vemos, primita.

Después de eso, ella se fue, y yo le dije a Jacob que me iba a bañar.

Mientras me bañaba, pensaba en que estaría haciendo Edward.

Lo extrañaba, y no sabía por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Termine de bañarme y me puse una remera amarillita y unos jeans bermudas.

Sali, y Jacob no estaba.

Decidí ir a ver a Edward… lo extrañaba.

·

·

Cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando una rubia de ojos celestes y un chico muy, muy grande de ojos oliva y pelo negro de rulos me frenaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.

**BPOV.**

-¡Hola!-me saludó felizmente el moreno de rulos. Le devolví el saludo y la rubia me regalo una media sonrisa muy pequeña.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella, Bella Swan. ¿Ustedes?

-Rosalie Hale, y el … es Emmett Mc'cartey.- contesto la rubia.-¿Eres nueva?

-Aja.-le dije.- Somos cuatro nuevos…

-¿Vinieron juntos?-me interrogó Emmett

-Si, Alice, Jasper y Edward- cuando nombre a este último no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa. _Debes tener una cara de idiota tremenda…_ dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza. Mire a Rosalie, y esta me sonrió picaramente, como si hubiese descifrado mis pensamientos…

-¿Con quien te tocó dormir?- me dijo Emmett.

-Con…-me acorde de Jacob, y lo bueno que estaba._ ¡Dios, Bella! ¿Qué habíamos dicho antes?._ Tenia razón. _Si, eso. ¡Basta de Jacob!_-…Jacob

-¡Oh! Tu _mejor amigo _Rose.-Dijo Emmett, ¿Irónicamente?, ah Rose, se le deformo la cara cuando lo nombre…

-Si claro…_ ¡el mejor de todos!-_dijo Rose, ahora si, sarcásticamente.

-¿Pasa algo con el?-pregunté, ahora, intrigada

-Pues…-empezó Emmett.

-Me dice…_ psicópata.-_habló Rose con el ceño fruncido. Aguante la carcajada que casi se me escapa. Pregunte porque.

-Porque, hace un tiempo… Emmett perdió una foto mia de chica…-dijo-no era exactamente lo que se dice… _bonita_… y cuando _el chucho_ ese la encontró, me amenazo con que se la iba a mostrar al colegio, entonces… tome medidas drásticas… y bueno,- dijo como con…satisfacción.- lo amenacé con que iva a dejarlo sin dia del padre…

-¡Pero eso se lo dijo con una tijera en sus manos eh!-exclamó Emmett muy divertido, Rose rió. Y yo tambien lo hice.

-¡Woha! Que grosa Rosalie.-le dije alegremente.

-Puedes llamarme Rose.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok,- le conteste, y decidí que tenia que irme, estaba desesperada por ver a Edward.-Chicos debo irme.

-Oh, si, espera, ¿te paso mi numero?-dijo Rosalie. Le dije que si, y le di mi teléfono y ella me dio el suyo, anoté mi numero y puse mi nombre, ella hizo lo mismo. Nos devolvimos los celulares, y me fui.

Toqué la puerta de Edward, y me abrió Jasper.-Pasa, Bell- me dijo.

-¿Edward?-dije entrando en su habitación.

-Bañándose.

-¿Y Alice?

-No se, creo que fue a conocer el internado… o eso me dijo Edward.-Asentí.

-¡Jasper!-gritó Edward desde el baño, mire a Jasper y me sonrió y asintió.

Camine hacia el baño, llegue a la puerta y la abrí despacio, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Ahí estaba Edward con una toalla de su cintura para abajo…

-Jasper tu…-cuando me vio sonrío, y se acerco a mi con pasos rápidos.-¡Bella!

-La que viste y calza…-Me abrazo de la cintura y me levanto del suelo para estar a su altura, le sonreí y me besó.-¿Qué querías de Jasper?-me sonrió.

-Nada…solo es que…guardé mi remera negra en su maleta…eso-me dijo.

Levante una ceja. No le crei mucho pero bueno…-¿Te la busco?-Me dijo que si y revolvi la maleta de Jasper, se la di. Entro en el baño, y a los minutos salió ya vestido con su remera negra y unos jeans azulados.

Nos sentamos en su cama y estuvimos hablando de Jasper y Alice, estaban un poco peleados, también le conté de Rosalie y Emmett.

-Bella…-me dijo dudoso. Lo mire, tenia cara de ¿Enfado? No, no era enfado pero… ¿Qué era entonces esa cara?-¿Con quien te toco dormir?-Si, ya la descifre, celos.

-Bueno, es _alguien_ muy agradable, si… habla mucho, creo…queee.. si nos llevaremos muy bien… es, esto…-Estaba hablando mucho, señal de que me había puesto nerviosa, y el lo sabia.

-Bella, ¿Quién es _ese alguien? _¿Hombre o mujer?-dijo con la cara transformada.

-mmm, no tiene importancia…Edward enserio… ya est…

-Bella dime ya…

-Hombre.-¡Y que hombre!, pensó la parte retorcida y pervertida de mi cabeza. Frunci el ceño ante ese pensamiento, yo amaba a Edward.

-¿¡QUE?!

-Hay, Edward…¡no es nada! Es muy simpático, hablador, agradable pero no…

-Lo único que te falta decir es que esta buenísimo y… ¡bingo!-tenia razón pero no se lo iba a decir, ni loca.-Te gustó ¿no?

-Hay, ¿sabes que? Me tienes cansada con tus celos Edward. Estoy hasta el cuello, TÚ hace tres dias, saliste con Seth y Jasper, no me quisiste decir a donde fueron y ¿te dije algo? ¡NO!, nada, en cambio TU lo único que haces es reprocharme cosas, y andar atrás mío como si te fuera a meter los cuernos…-estaba MUY sacada, estaba cansada de estos tontos planteos que me hacia, sin razón, aunque Jacob SI me había gustado no lo dejaría a el, no era entupida.-¿Sabes, Edward? Cuando entres en razón y entiendas que yo te amo a ti, hablamos… ¡ahora no! Adiós.- y con eso Sali del cuarto. Y corrí hasta las escaleras, antes de empear a subir me di vuelta para ver si me seguia pero no… _cuanto le importa ¡Eh!. Ni te siguió…_ me dijo la voz, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer.

Yo no quiero que me siga…¿no? ¡No, claro que no! _Si, como no…_

Mis lagrimas caian desaforadamente, no paraban. Me sente en uno de los escalones, no podia seguir, y abraze mis rodillas. Senti pasos acercarce a mi, pero venian del lado contrario a la habitación de Edward y Jasper, asique no me importo. Ese alguien se puso delante de mi, y puso sus manos en mis rodillas, levante la vista y delante mio estaba un chico de pelo marron ojos de igual color. Su pelo lo tenia un poquito crecido, y tenia un flequillo hacia un costado. _Es lindo._ Dijo la voz. Si, era lindo pero no me importo. Yo queria a Edward.

-¿Estas bien?

No, no lo estaba. Estaba mal. Pero no iba a decirle eso.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada solo… te vi acá… tan linda y llorando, y me pregunté ¿Por qué?- dijo, lo mire mal.

-Si quieres hacerte el casanova con migo no me va, ¿ok? Y menos ahora, asique VETE.-le conteste, tajante.

-¡No, no, no!. Yo… lo siento. No quise darte esa impresión, soy… Tom Lisack.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella Swan.-le dije y sonrió aun mas- te lo digo por cortesía.-aclaré

-Bella.-repitió, como si hubiese pensado en voz alta. Arquee una ceja. Carraspeo falsamente, y habló-¿Quieres…quieres ir a tomar algo, al comedor?-Dudé. No lo conocía, pero… en la cocina había mucha mas gente, así que… ¿que podía pasar?

-Claro, Lisack-le dije a modo de joda. Se paro y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme, la tome y me pare. Era mas alto que yo, devia tener la misma altura de Edward. Emprendimos camino hacia el comedor del colegio.

Cuando habiamos llegado, la Señora que nos resivió nos dijo que el comedor estaba abierto a cualquier hora del DIA que no sea hora de clases, podiamos venir a la noche, mañana sabados y domingos, y claro para los descansos del instituto.

Llegamos, y me sente en una mesa. El sirvió un vaso de coca-cola a cada uno, y se sento enfrente de mí.

-Cuantame de ti, Swan-me dijo, y luego puso una mueca divertida-Juguemos a las 20 preguntas ¿si?

-Ok. Empieza.

-Okay, amm… ¿Edad?-dijo

-¡Que pregunta tonta eeh!- le dije,- 17 añitos.-Pense mi pregunta, algo basico.- ¿De donde eres?

-Naci y eduque en Chicago, pero mi lugar es este… ¿Hermanos tienes?-me preguntó.

-Técnicamente no, pero mis amigos Jasper y Alice son como hermanos. ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Un año y medio. ¿Tienes novio, o algo que dejaste de…-sonrío-donde vienes?

-Si, tengo novio y esta aquí. ¿Tu tienes?

-No, es que… no me gustan las relaciones formales. Es como que le tengo una especie de fobia…jamás me enamoré…¿Por tu novio llorabas?

No me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta, me imagine…-Si, era por el.-una tristeza grande me invadió al acordarme de que nos habíamos peleados. Y ese mal presentimiento que sentí cuando me bañaba hoy en la tarde, seguía ahí. Se percato de mi tristeza y enseguida cambio de tema…hablamos de sus amigos en Chicago, tambien me contó de su hermana Bree y que sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes y cuando el tenia 10 se separaron, su madre se volvio alcohólica y el padre entro en la carcel, entonces por eso 'la fobia' al compromiso explico el.

-¡Bella!-grito esa voz de soprano, Alice. Me di vuelta para ser envuelta por sus pequeños brazos, muy fuerte. No fue, hasta que me di cuenta de que lloraba cuando se apartó de mi. La abrazé de nuevo, reconfortándola, esto debía de ser obra de ¿Quién? De Jasper…quien mas si no. ¡Iba a matarlo!

-Lisack, me voy con ella… nos vemos luego.-asintió

-Claro…

Salimos del comedor, y fui hasta su habitación… entramos y Edward estaba ahí, se paró bruscamente cuando me vio, y mire a Alice para que el se diera cuanta de que lloraba y luego le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera, asintió… pero cuando paso por al lado mio me susurro en el oído '_luego hablamos, petisa…'_

Sente a Alice, en la cama de ella. Y la abraze, cuando estubiera preparada me contaria, siemrpe era asi… con migo igual. Un rato después se solto de mi agarre y me miro con sus ojitos azules, ahora rojos por tanto llorar.

-Fui a la habitación de Jasper y adentro…-me dijo con tristeza.- El…estaba abrazado con otra chica… y antes de que me diera vuelta se iban a-a…be-e-sar… ¡BELLA; SE IBAN A BESAR! ¿LO ENTIENDES?-me dijo gritando.-¡¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE ME AGA ESTO A MI?!... NO LE DI NINGUN MOTIVO PARA QUE AGA ESTO… ¡YO LO AMO, Y EL NO! POR QUE ALGUIEN QUE TE AMA NO TE HACE ESTO…¿BELLA, ENTINEDES? YO..NO CREO…QUE LO PERDONE..-La braze, _Definitivamente, tienes que matar a Jasper…_

Nadie le hacia esto a mi mejor amiga… y menos un hombre.

Estubimos como una hora mas, ahí en la cama, abrazadas sin decir nada… cuando se quedo dormida salí de la habitación sigilosa… cerre la puerta y cuando me di vuelta para ir a buscar a Jasper, alguien me abrazo por la cintura…me di vuelta para ya ponerle un buen gancho de derecha… pero era Edward. Lo mire friamente, no lo habia perdonado. Estaba cansada que desconfiara de mi.

-Hay, mi petisa… ¿sigues enojada?-me dijo con ternura, por dentro me derretí ante su tono. El muy maldito sabia lo que hacia.

-Basta, Edward. Quiero hablar con Jasper. ¿Me dejas?

-No, no voy a dejarte hasta que me perdones petisa…

-Eres tan irritante cuando te lo propones.-me sonrio, pero no cualquier sonrisa…era la compradora. Cualquier cosa que pedia con esa sonrisa, yo lo hacia. Era algo asi como la carita de ternero a medio morir de Alice, eran devastadoras.-Por favor.-y ahí me beso. Me negué aunque si lo quería.

-¡No Edward, no quiero que me beses!-le espete… pero el fue mas rápido y volvió a besarme, ahora con mucha pasion. No pude resistirme.

-Bella-dijo una voz masculina, atrás mío. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, como si me hubiesen mordido el cuello, y al revés vi a Jacob Black y a Tom Lisack.

-¿Y estos?- dijo Edward amarrándome posesivamente por la cintura con sus fuertes brazoz.

**Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que les alla gustado. Diganme lo que quieran, alguna sugerencia, putéenme (jajajja) o lo que qieran… un beso chicas. Nos leemos pronto. **

_·SonySwan!_


	5. Nota de autora!

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

**CHICAS MIL DISCULPAS, HACE MIL AÑOS QUE NO SUBO A ESTA Y ACA LES VOY A EXPLICAR POR QUE. ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EN ¡NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA! ME VA MUCHO MEJOR QUE CON ESTA, BUEN. LA COSA ES QUE NO ME DEJAN TANTOS REVIEWS Y LA VERDAD NOSE QUE ONDA CON ESTE FIC , NOSE SI LES GUSTA O QUE. Y BUEN LES DEJO ESTA NOTA PARA LAS QUE LES GUSTA Y LO SIGUEN ME DIGAN Y YO LO SIGA SUBIENDO. POR FAVOR, DIGANME. NO ME VA A MOLESTAR, NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES GUSTA, QUE NO Y TODO ESO.**

**BUENO A OTRA COSA. JAMAS ACLARÉ QUIEN ME HABIA DADO LA IDEA, BUENO LA COSA ES QUE FUE MI MEJOR AMIGA LA ESCOMBRO (yo le digo asi) Y ME DIJO QUE HICIERA UN FIC DE ED&BE INSPIRADO EN MAR&THIAGO DE CASI ANGELES 3 TEMP. NOSE SI LES GUSTA CASI ANGELES, PERO BUEN, PARA QUE NO ME DIGAN NADA DE QUE ME COPIO…YO SACO DE AHÍ TODO LO QUE HACEN EN ESTE FIC E&B Y DE OTROS LADOS TAMBIEN POR QUE NO TENGO MUCHA IMAGINACION, YO SACO DE DISTINTAS PELICULAS, LIBROS, SERIES, NOVELAS Y HASTA DIBUJITOS ANIMADOS (XD) MIS IDEAS, Y LAS ACOPLO TODA EN UNA. BUEN, UNA COSITA MAS I LISTO. ESTOY PENSANDO EN OTRO FIC…SI USD ME DICEN QUE SIGA ESTA, LES PONGO EL ADELANTO EN EL PROX CAPI DE 'LABIOS COMPARTIDOS'. **

**UN BESO Y MIL DISCULPAN A LA POCAS QUE ME SIGUEN.**

_·SonySwan!_


End file.
